camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lili Young
Personality Lili is energectic. She is always somewhere, doing something. She is also quite beautiful and will flirt with guys if she feels like it. On the battle field, she is quite stactegectic and will do anything to win. History Lili's mother, Samantha, met Khonsu at a pond in the middle of the city in the middle of the night. Samantha and Khonsu fell in love, and became a couple. Khonsu had told Samantha what he was from early on, and Samantha loved him anyway. She and Khonsu were together for about 7 months when Samantha found she was pregnent. Khonsu stayed until the baby was born, giving it a silver rattle, a small flower necklace, and small fragment of the moon. Then he left, leaving the address of camp pyramid for when the baby came of age. Samantha named the baby Lili. Lili was an odd child from an early age on. She loved to swim and sing and dance, but she also was fasinated by taking clocks apart and playing with the gears. Her mother also found her countless times not sleeping during the night, but looking at the moon. Lili, however, was quite beautiful and made friends quite easily. However, Lili was never part of the popular crowd. She was always on the edge of things, prefering to do something other than everyone else, and called it "excersiing my indepandence". When Lili turned 12, a sphinx attacked her. Lili somewho made a sword out of lunar energy and killed it. Lili then ran home, confused and afarid. These attacks continued for about 3 years, when Khonsu showed up and took her to camp pyramid. Powers Offensive #Children of Khonsu have the ability to conjure weapons out of pure lunar energy which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. #Children of Khonsu can make people think that time is pasing quickly, making the person dazed for a short time, leaving the person unable to attack #Children of Khonsu have the ability to strike someone with a curse of old age for a short time; however, the person will not only feel old, they will become old and be unable to fight or even defend themselves, this also drains the user for a considerable time while using the power Defensive #Children of Khonsu are able to create shield out of Lunar energy #Children of Khonsu can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time Passive #Children of Khonsu have an innately faster rate of healing than other people. #Children of Khonsu may be able to predict an outcome of a game or battle. Supplementary #Children of Khonsu are stronger in the moonlight. #Children of Khonsu may be able to make themselves appear younger. Counsellor and Lieutenant Only #In rare cases, children of Khonsu can bless water to have the effects of allowing whomever drinks it to feel young again for a short time, their appearance may also take on a more youthful appearance for as long as the effects last. #Children of Khonsu can time travel for a short time the longer it is used the more power drained. Trait #These children age slower than normally, beginning around the age of 12, and retain a youthful appearance far longer than most. #Children of Khonsu love to play games #Children of Khonsu love night better than day Relationships Category:Children of Khonsu Category:Counselors Category:JaguarStar190